My Beautiful Game Shop
by Fantasmagorie
Summary: (RxB) Ryou comes from a successful immigrant family. Bakura is an unemployed delinquent. Can love find a way through economic troubles and xenophobic predjudice? Rated for swearing, violence and lime.
1. Eviction

MY BEAUTIFUL GAME SHOP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Right this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please don't hurt me. It's loosely based on My Beautiful Launderette so as you might've guessed its not the most serious story in the world. You do not need to see the movie to know what's going on.  
Please review if you have any opinions but please be gentle...

Summary - Ryou is an unemployed immigrant from Britain who has to take care of his bedridden father. Soon a brilliant business venture presents itself and new feelings arise when he is reunited with an old school friend. But will his family and racial prejudice get in the way?

WARNINGS - Contains yaoi, swearing, violence and lime. I you don't like any of these things, stop reading.......now.......or now.......or even now!

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or My Beautiful Launderette. They are owned by...other people... Please don't sue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One - Eviction

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A fist rapped forcefully on the chipped red surface of the front door and the bang resounded through the grotty bedsit. A wizened face peered suspiciously out the window only to see the familiar trenchcoat of what had now become the bane of his existence, accompanied by his usual entourage of thugs and heavies. The old man cringed and sat down on the filthy bed waiting for the inevitable.

"He's not answering, sir." said one of the heavies.

"Well, break the fucking door down then!" yelled the man in charge. "That bastard's been squatting on my cousin's property for too long now and he needs to be delt with!"

The order was quickly followed as they fetched their crow bars from the van.

"All right Motou! We know you're in there!" shouted one of them.

They stormed the building quickly removing the old man's belongings and throwing them out the nearest doors and windows while Sugoruko, the soon to be ex-tenant,  
looked on in silent terror.

"You can't do this! I still have rights!" the old man shouted as the goons dragged him down the stairs. "You've already taken my livelihood, what more do you want?!"

"Now listen, old man!" said the younger man he was faced with. "You gave Pegasus that shop to pay off those enormous debts you owed him. Now you know the boss is a fair man and he gave you more than enough time to get the rest of the money.  
However, you have done nothing to fulfil that little obligation. I hope you understand." and with that the old man was thrown roughly down the front steps and the doors were swiftly boarded up.

"Damn you, Ishtar! Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" shouted Sugoruko.

"You have a grandson, don't you?" said Marik as he got back in the van with the others.  
"Stay with him."

"Yugi shouldn't have to support me." said Sugoruko to no one in particular as the vehicle drove away into the urban wilderness. "Especially not now..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou hung various items of damp clothing on the rail of the balcony while putting the dry ones back in the washing basket. They were old but well kept through the years. In the economic slump Japan was experience at the moment, it was good to take care of your clothes in order to save money in the long term. The idea of having a balcony seemed terribly romantic at the time. That was until you found out that it was barely five feet away from one of Domino's busiest train lines.

Incidentally, there was a train right now. The engine sped past with a defening roar,  
the breeze making Ryou's pure white hair lift slightly with the breeze. The noise was too loud to think and the entire appartment would rattle from the vibrations of the rail.  
But after fifteen years of it happening every ten minutes the teen had grown quite used to it. Plus the draught did help the clothes dry quicker. The tracks held far more disturbing memories for the boy, ones that he tried not to think about... He hastily finished his task and wondered back inside with the dried clothes ready to be ironed.

The feeble accented drone of his father's voice could be heard through the bedroom door. He crossed the threshold into the crowded room where the ironing board was kept.

"Yes I know, Pegasus, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity for him. I mean all he does is clean the flat look after me. But, I kind of had my heart set on him going to college, you know .... I just want him to get ahead in life. ..... Yes, I know that. .  
Well, I'll let him know, anyway. Thanks .... Bye." said Ryou's father into the receiver balanced on his shoulder as he sat upright in bed and flicked through the morning newspaper trying not to upset the multitude of medication that crowded the bedside table.

"Who was that?" asked the teen waiting for the iron to heat up.

"That was your uncle. He said he's got a job for you in his car showroom." said the older man.

"What kind of job? He's never offered me one before."

"I don't know, assistant manager or something." said his father. "I said you'd think about it."

"Who will look after you?"

"I can take care of myself for now, son. And your aunt Cecilia's offered to help out if things get any worse."

"There's no need for her to go to any trouble. I could probably handle doing both if I organised my time properly."

"You can't do everything yourself. Your mother was like that and it all became too much for her." said his father. "I don't want you throwing yourself on those tracks because of me..." his deathly white skin became even more pallid and his arms dropped back onto the bed as if they had been deflated.

"For God's sake, dad! You had nothing to do with mum dying!" said Ryou for the billionth time. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. And don't worry about me.I can handle it."

They'd had that conversation so many times but his father still blamed himself for his mother's suicide. Ryou suspected that was the reason why his health hadn't improved at all that decade. He would repeat himself so often but it never stopped hurting.

"I still think you should concentrate on your education, Ryou. Get some qualifications."

"But then I'd be qualified and unemployed. Honestly, dad, this could be a great chance for me."

"I was worried you'd say that." said his father with a weak sigh. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you."

"Thanks dad! Just think we can finally support ourselves. We could even afford a private doctor." said Ryou happily.

"I still think you're too young for full time employment. Anyway, he said to show up at eight tomorrow if you're interested."

"OK."

"Good luck, Ryou..." murmured the older man before slipping back into long anticipated sleep. 


	2. Shoplifting

A/N - Wow! Someone actually like this thing! Go me! Anyway thank you very much.

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - Yeah I don't know why I chose Pegasus to be in this fic.  
It must be his outfit. Anyway, I'll try to sneak Bakura in this chapter, if not the next one.

TjayMotou - Wow! Cool. Thanks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer - If you recognise it then I don't own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two - Shoplifting

Ryou looked around the empty showroom curiously. He had no idea why his uncle had specifically asked for him. It wasn't as if they were close or anything. Pegasus belonged to his mother's side of the family and they hadn't really spoken since the funeral. Still, a job was a job and anything was better than that sorry excuse for a benefit his father got. He was determined to make a good impression so he had salvaged his best (and only) suit from the back of his wardrobe so that he would look every bit the successful businessman that he was sure to become.

He made his way to the main office and knocked cautiously due to the strange sounds coming from inside. There was some shuffling noises followed by some muffled swearing. The door opened and a rather dishevelled young blonde stepped out and hurried off into the cold morning street. Ryou wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that her sweater was on inside out.

"Ah! Ryou-boy!" said a voice from the doorway. Ryou jumped and spun around only to come face to face with his uncle, Pegasus, also looking slightly disordered and holding his usual glass of wine. Ryou wondered how on earth he could drink at eight in the morning, but that was just one of the things he'd rather not know about the older man.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was who?" said Pegasus.

"That woman just now."

"Oh! Nothing for you to worry about, Ryou-boy. Ms Valentine was just considering the purchase of that Bentley over there." he said firmly in way that suggested they never bring it up again. "I glad you decided to take the job. I really don't need the hassle of interviewing a load of dole scum just to get a few cars cleaned."

"Wait a minute! You want me to clean cars?" said Ryou, disappointment evident on his face.

"Sure do, Ryou-boy. Then you can wax them and clean the interiors, then I want you to do the floors and there's a few errands I want you to do after that. Oh, and you might want to take that jacket off, wouldn't want you to ruin it now, would we." and he showed him a cupboard full of cleaning products and left the younger boy standing aghast in the middle of the room full of cars...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The shop bell rang in a shrill outburst followed by the slam of the door. Several teenage boys sauntered in, browsing the shelves. Two were blond, one was brunette and fourth had a striking head of shoulder length, white hair that was partially obscured by a brown leather cap. They were all vaguely untidy and for some reason the shopkeeper had a weird feeling that they were rather fond of ska and reggae.

The white haired youth stepped up to the counter and flashed the man at the till a dazzling smile.

"Can I help you?" said the man suspiciously.

"Er...yes. Could I have some vodka please?" said the boy.

"Do you have any ID?" said the shopkeeper. The boy handed over a small rectangular card. "Obayashi Tadanobu." the shopkeeper read aloud with a raised eyebrow. "Age:  
21? Nice try, Bakura, but next time find a fake ID that actually looks like you. The guy in the photo actually looks quite trustworthy." he laughed at his own joke A/N -  
Tadanobu is literally translated as 'righteous and trustworthy'

"Ha ha, very funny." said Bakura sarcastically. "So, will you give me the booze or what?"

"No! It's against the fucking law!" said the shopkeeper "Now piss off!"

Bakura sneered and gave him a highly exaggerated bow before leaving the shop, the three other boys not far behind. The shopkeeper sighed when he found that half his stock was missing. The other boys must've taken it while Bakura distracted him.  
Christ! Not again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou was exhausted after a full day of washing cars and fetching his new boss coffee and bagels and whatnot. Then there was Marik, his annoying business associate. They were related apparently and Ryou had a vague memory of the platinum haired boy taking him to the playground when he was little and throwing him in the duck pond for no reason. Twelve years later the only changes had been for the worse. Marik had spent most of the day tormenting him, throwing things at him and walking mud through the show room when he had finished mopping the floor.

Pegasus emerged from his office. "Well, I'm off now. Good job by the way Ryou-boy,  
I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to the Crawford empire."

"Thanks uncle." said Ryou now totally void of enthusiasm.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night. Catch up on a few things."

"Um...OK." Ryou shrugged and followed him outside then began his long walk home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura was bored. Robbing that newsagents had been fun while it lasted, and he and the gang had enough sugary snacks to last all week even if he had failed to get them any alcohol. But now it was nearing six and they had no money and nothing to do!

"Man! I'd kill for a ciggie right now." Jou moaned in frustration.

"Wow! Jou the nicotine craving assassin. That could make a great movie." laughed Malik.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah and the victims could have all these weird burns on them and the only clue is the nauseous smell of tobacco." Honda added.

"I said. Shut the fuck up!"

Bakura sighed. Every night it was the same! They'd get as high as they could on what little they had available then slap each other about a bit then find some defenceless British kid and slap him about. He never enjoyed that part. His best friend was British.  
Well, ex-best friend. The boy could almost be his identical twin and they're names were similar. They had known each other since they were kids but after he dropped out of high-school they'd sort of lost touch. It was a shame but that was the way it went, or so he reckoned.... 


	3. Encounter

Chapter Three - Encounter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - OK! Ryou and Bakura meet in this chapter. Yay! And Anzu's in this chapter.  
Boo! But Ryou and Bakura meet in this chapter! Yay! On a more serious note, thank you very much for reviewing, if you're reading this fic and not reviewing, don't be shy,  
I might just reply...

Katarina - You think it's dark? I didn't think it was dark. N'ya well. If that's your interpretation...

ladywolf(Terri - Why thank you. I live to entertain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou looked up at the suburban monstrosity that was the Crawford residence. It was impressively massive but still retained a strange cottage feel to it and there were gnomes in the garden! Always a bad sign. With a sigh, he mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell and waited uneasily on the front porch.

The light behind the stained glass altered and the door swung back to reveal the kindly face of his mother's sister.

"Ryou! Darling!" Cecilia cried happily and engulfed the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello aunty." Ryou wheezed through lack of oxygen.

"How long has it been? Two years? Three years?" the woman said "Too long at any rate."

"Yeah. Er...I brought you some chocolate."

"Oh that's lovely, thank you." said Cecilia as she led him into the warm living room that as filled with various relatives and friends "I hope you don't mind but Pegasus brought some of his business friends tonight." she motioned for him to sit down. "You know Marik and Isis of course." Marik sneered at him. "This is Mr Kaiba, Mr Devlin and you remember my daughter Anzu, don't you?"

Ryou looked at the young woman he had sat next to and smiled nervously. "Yes.  
It's...nice to see you again Anzu." Anzu smiled back flirtatiously. He really didn't have a clue who the girl was and was just being polite. This disturbed him a bit as he usually had perfect recall. Maybe he'd just never had the chance to talk to her or had been too distracted to notice which was a fair possibility. Practically his entire school career had been spent idolising his best friend but never finding the courage to say so. Then his father had found out and went absolutely mental and forbade all contact between them whatsoever. Gradually they had just lost touch. Whoever said "out of sight, out of mind" was clearly a complete and utter liar.

The dinner passed without incident. Anzu kept giving him weird looks from across the table which made him feel slightly uncomfortable and Marik kept sending snide comments in his direction but that was nothing out of the ordinary. When it was all over Pegasus and his cronies moved back into the living room. Ryou got up to follow them but found himself cornered in the hallway by a certain brunette.

"Where are you going?" asked Anzu.

"Um...I was just going to talk to your father." said Ryou nervously.

"Step-father! I take it as a personal insult to be related to that bastard!"

"Oh! Sorry."

"Doesn't matter. I wouldn't recommend going in there, it's the most boring thing in the universe. Why don't we ditch these losers and have us some fun." she said suggestively, in a way that made Ryou blush.

"I-I er better not!" he stammered.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." said the girl and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryou's blush became a shade redder. "You are just too cute for words." and she pulled his face closer to her own.

"Er...I really sorry but I have to go!" Ryou said quickly before breaking free of her grip and rushing towards the living room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And so I'm stuck with this game shop that the old fool sold me. Hasn't made a profit since 1972 and I can't find anyone dumb enough to take it off my hands..." said Pegasus and was interrupted by Ryou's hasty entrance. "Oh! Hey kid, what took you so long?"

"I've got an idea!" Marik exclaimed "Why don't we get the squirt to look after it?"

"Look after what?" asked Ryou.

"Oh yeah! Great idea Marik. Ryou-boy, how would you like a chance to run your own business."

"Really!" the boy's eye's nearly popped out of his head.

"Yes. Think of it as a chance to prove yourself."

"Wow, I don't believe it! Thank you so..." he stopped short when Anzu tapped on the window from outside and, unseen by the room's other inhabitants, lifted her top to expose her bare breasts.

"What's wrong, squirt? Lost for words?" Marik jeered.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just a bit shocked. (A/N - Ahem! Understatement!) Thank you uncle." said Ryou and blushed a lovely shade of beetroot and tried not to look out the window as the conversation continued and the liquor flowed until he got talked into driving Marik and Isis home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura watched with idle interest as the group began to block the car under the bridge,  
yelling various racist insults and banging on the windows and windscreen. He was completely unprepared when the driver's door opened and his almost exact double came out and pushed his way towards him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. It was him, just standing in the middle of the road with his wild crop of silver hair and his dark eyes clad in denim and leather. It was Bakura!  
The boy who had taken him under his wing in the seventh grade, warded off bullies for him, was the only thing that kept him going during those angst ridden times. The same Bakura who constantly played a starring role in all his dreams and fantasies for as long as he could remember.

Suddenly the thugs outside seemed obsolete as he forced the car door open and rushed out into the chilly October evening.

"Ryou, what the fuck are you doing?! Get back in here!" Marik shouted from the passenger seat. But the boy didn't even here him as he rushed towards the familiar figure.

"Kura?" he cried joyfully "Bakura it's me, Ryou. Remember?"

The other boy looked at him in mock thought then smirked. "Nope doesn't ring any bells." instantly Ryou's face fell. "Of course I fucking remember you baka! You wouldn't leave me alone for five years!" The words were harsh but there was no malice in them. Ryou smiled, his friend hadn't changed at all.

"That your family?" Bakura asked pointing towards the terrified figure of Isis and Marik who was fending his gang off with a broken whiskey bottle.

"Oh my God! Marik!" Ryou cried. "What are they doing? Make them stop!"

"Hey! You lot! Piss off!" Bakura shouted. "The boy's with me!"

"But we were just getting to the good part!" Honda protested "They're supposed to be working for us, not taking all the jobs!"

"I said, get lost!" Bakura yelled and threw his empty beer can at him. The other boys backed away grumbling and gradually faded into the night.

"Wow! Thanks Kura." said Ryou with amazement.

"No problem. I'll se you around." said the older boy and walked away till he was completely hidden by the shadows, leaving Ryou alone in the middle of the road... 


	4. Employment

Chapter Four - Employment

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review Responses

ladywolf(Terri - You guess correctly but you're not supposed to know that yet. Here is more!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - Hey, don't worry about the review thing. I read it briefly and it was very nice. Thank you. As for the Anzu part, yes, I did find it particularly nauseating to write but it was necessary. There will be no Anzu bashing in this story but she does experience a lot of psychological pain.

Katarina Wassilivich - Whoa! Glad you liked it! And I'm glad you found out how to copy and paste!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura decided not to join the guys for the rest of the night. He had too much on his mind. That boy he'd seen was reawakening some old memories and innumerable regrets. Seeing Ryou again was a painful reminder of the life he could have had, if he'd been a little braver and a little less selfish. But he'd taken the easy option.  
Dropped out of school, got into a bad crowd, the petty crimes, the skinhead mentality.  
But then again, looking in those innocent brown eyes had rekindled something deeper.  
Something that was frowned upon by his friends and his father but seemed so natural when he faced it head on. He smiled slightly in the dark as he remembered their time together. A happier, more innocent time, when he could briefly forget about the fucked up mess that was his life and just enjoy himself. He'd tried to regain that feeling with drink and whatever drugs he could afford but it never worked.

He sighed at the thought and wondered whether he should go home or not. Yet again the answer was no, he didn't particularly feel like fending off his old man that night and there were plenty of people who would be willing to put him up for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, how did the dinner go?" asked Ryou's father as he put down his book and sat up more in his bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. I know how your uncle can be sometimes."

"That's OK, dad. I understand." said Ryou happily taking off his coat. "And besides,  
Pegasus decided to put me in charge of his game shop!"

"Game shop? Not the Kame Game shop, Ryou!" his father exclaimed with concern.

"Yeah."

"Are you insane? Have you any idea of the state of that place?! You're looking at a hundred grand just to get it up to the minimum standard of human habitation! That bastard's screwing you over! I knew it was wrong to trust him!"

"Hey! Dad! Calm down! I'm sure it's not that bad." cried Ryou "Didn't you tell me once that if I believed in myself I could do anything? Well I believe I can pull this one off and make it a success!"

"And there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No, dad. I'm sorry."

"Then I suppose you have a business to run." said the older man and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, here it is!" said Marik as he handed over the key and smirked "Enjoy."

Ryou unlocked the front door and had a look around. The place was a disaster area!  
His dad obviously hadn't exaggerated. Broken and dusty shelves lay randomly on the floor. The display cases were all broken and tiny shards of glass sparkled off the floor like a jagged sea. Obscene graffiti occupied every bit of wall space, there was garbage everywhere and the room smelt suspiciously like urine. There was no power, no heating and there was a massive hole in the ceiling surrounded by patches of damp.

"Hmm, looks like you need considerably more funding before you begin this little project." said Marik smugly. "And I think I have a job you might be interested in, squirt."

"Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" said Ryou suspiciously.

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my family. It's not a crime now is it?"

"What kind of job?" Ryou sighed in defeat.

"Stop round my apartment at six. I'll tell you what to do." said Marik and drove away in his Mercedes Benz.

Ryou seriously didn't trust that guy but right now the measly investment that Pegasus had made in this place wouldn't even pay to fix the ceiling. It seemed that taking the other man's advice was his best option. Taking out a loan was impossible for someone his age. Right now he just concentrated on cleaning up and daydreaming about a certain dark eyed stranger he'd met the night before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura wondered aimlessly along the street. He had never realised how boring the city was when you had no cash on you. It was nine in the morning and all his friends were probably still in bed. He didn't want to see them anyway. Not after what they had nearly done to Ryou and his family. He wasn't entirely sure why he cared but thought it best not to over-analyse his feelings for now. That sort of thing could drive you crazy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of music that seemed to come from the old game shop at the end of the street. He remembered going there when he was a kid just browsing with his friends and showing off his duelling skills. Had someone finally bought the place? He approached out of sheer curiosity. The music was louder now and he could hear that the song playing was "Our House" by Madness. An old favourite of his.

The door to the shop was wide open and, figuring there was nothing to stop him,  
Bakura stepped inside. He would have never expected in a million years what would happen next. There, at the far end of the room, stood a familiar, slight, white haired figured sweeping up shards of glass.

Ryou heard something move behind him and nearly jumped three feet into the air with fright.

"Bakura!" he cried and picked up the broom he had dropped earlier.

"Hello again." Bakura drawled, quickly overcoming his shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." said Bakura.

"My uncle made me the manager of this place." said Ryou proudly.

"Hmm, he must really love you." said Bakura sarcastically as he eyed the mildew covered walls.

"I know it doesn't look like much but I've got some big plans for this place." his old friend replied.

"Well, that's great. You were always having good ideas." said Bakura "I'm surprised you didn't go to college or something."

"Yeah, well. I can't afford to go to college and look after my dad at the same time"  
said Ryou sadly.

"Oh right. How is the old man?"

"The same. He's lost his drive recently. Won't even get out of bed, now. Not since you left actually."

"That doesn't make any sense." said Bakura. There was an awkward silence. "So, I'd better get going. Good luck with shop." and he turned to leave.

Ryou gulped nervously. He didn't want him to go. It was now or never.

"Wait!" he called. Bakura looked at him curiously. "I don't think I can do this on my own...I...I was wondering if you'd like to help."

"You mean work for you?" Bakura asked. The younger boy nodded. Bakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the plus side he'd be earning some proper, not to mention 'legal' cash and he and his friend could catch up after a year or so of being apart. But on the other hand he couldn't think of anything more humiliating than working for someone that in any other circumstances he'd quite easily be able to kick the shit out of!

"I'd like that." he said after a few minutes of thought and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Ryou as they shook hands and set to work. 


	5. Delivery

Chapter Five -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hiya! No I'm not dead. Very very sorry for the wait but I was at my parent's house all month and the chapter was only half finished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review Responses:

ladywolf(Terri - Yes it is awfully cute. Thank you.

Katarina - Sorry didn't mean to offend.

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - I dunno what you thought Ryou's going to get into but you're going to find out right about ..... Now!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou rang the bell outside Marik's apartment and the door clicked open automatically.  
The flat was far bigger than he expected and was decorated stylishly in white with expensive looking artworks at every available space.

"Hey squirt! Glad you came." said Marik as he emerged from the living room.  
"Drink?"

"Er...no thanks." said Ryou "So, are you going to tell me what this job is or is it another of your 'hilarious' pranks?"

"Don't be an idiot, of course I'm serious." said Marik angrily "Now sit down, I'll be with you in a minute."

Ryou waited patiently in the living room for a few minutes, a few shufflings and cuss words were the only things that signified the other man's presence. A few minutes later Marik emerged with a large rucksack in one hand and a whiskey in the other.

"OK. The first thing I want you to do is to take this to the warehouse opposite pier twenty three on the docks at eleven tonight. Tell the people there I sent you and the man there will swap you for an identical bag which you will bring back here at midnight. Come in through the fire exit in the next street and don't open either of the bags. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why? What's so important about them?" asked Ryou.

"Just do it, brat!" Marik snapped. "I'll pay you when you get back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had truly been an unusual night. Ryou left the flat a few hours later after being fully briefed on his so called 'errand'. The man in the warehouse had looked at him suspiciously before they finally swapped bags and Ryou went on his way while the other man counted each of the bundles of unmarked bills that were in the bag. He got back in the rented car Marik had given him and took the long way back to the apartment.

The street he was driving through looked familiar for some reason. Ryou almost kicked himself. Of course the damn place looked familiar, it was Bakura's street! It looked so much worse at night. His own apartment block was far from luxurious but at least the other residents didn't look like they were going to stab you at the first given opportunity. He wondered if Bakura was at home and wondered whether eleven thirty at night was too late to pay him a visit. He didn't have to wonder long though because his said friend was at the end of the street with his gang of cronies. Ryou remembered some of them vaguely from school, most of them had beaten him up at some point. He slowed the car to a halt and honked the horn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey! Bakura! Your 'boss' wants you!" Honda jeered when he saw who was in the car.  
"Probably wants you to do some overtime, know what I mean!"

"Yeah, give the little faggot a few sexual favours and you might just get a pay rise"  
said Malik gleefully.

"Fuck off!" shouted Bakura as he got up to leave. He appeared unfazed but inside he seethed at the comment. "At least I actually have a job which is more than I can say for you losers."

"Have fun!" the others taunted and laughed knowingly.

Bakura gave his friends the finger as he slipped gracefully into the car and they drove away from a cascade of abusive language.

"Hiya. Did I interrupt something?" asked Ryou.

"No. We were just damaging a few brain cells." Bakura replied fiddling with the bag by his feet. "So anyway, I was thinking about this Game Shop and I think we need to upgrade the image a bit. You know, jazz things up and give the customers something to remember us by."

"Sounds great, but I'm afraid we can't really start until I get some more funding." said Ryou. "That's why I've started working for my cousin, Marik."

Bakura undid the bag and his jaded eyes widened at the contents. "Umm...Ry? This work you're doing. Does it involve collecting strange bags from the docks, by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think you'd better pull over."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura eyed the three kilos of white powder that lay on the desk in the Kame Game Shop's office. Ryou paced around obviously having a panic attack.

"Cocaine! Marik deals in cocaine! What was he thinking! What if got caught! I could go down for eight years for this!"

"Well, of course Marik's a fucking drug dealer! You don't buy three kilos at once for you own personal use. Now just calm down and think about this. This stuff is worth thousands. We can..."

"No! Kura!" cried Ryou "We are not stealing this stuff. If the police don't get us then Marik definitely will!"

"OK! OK! Bad idea!" said Bakura holding his hands up in defeat. "We'll put it back and give to Marik."

"That's better."

"And the next time he asks you to make a delivery, we'll steal the cash that he gives you to take to the docks." said Bakura triumphantly.

"Kura!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you! And we'll pay him back in no time from all the profits we're going to make." Ryou was silent "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked out into cold of the autumn night. Bakura's friends had followed them from the other side of town and were approaching with their usual loudness and foul language.

"Hey Bakura! There's a rave over at the old Taisho building, you coming?" yelled Jou from down the road.

"Yeah OK!" Bakura shouted back then turn back to Ryou who was trembling so hard that the bag in his hands gave a muffled rattle. "Stop worrying. I won't let anything happen to you. Just take the stuff back and stay out of trouble." That didn't seem to inspire much confidence in the boy so Bakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a chaste kiss in the half shadows before sauntering off to join his friends, an unseen grin plastered on his face... 


	6. Feelings

Chapter Six

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review Responses :

Dark Angel of Fire Ice - YAY! New reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm glad you like it.

ladywolf(Terri - Yeah I know its a shame that Marik's bad. I'll probably write a bit where he redeems himself but it will get worse before it gets better. I'm very very sorry. 0.o

Katarina - Aww thanks

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - Hmm, I wonder what you WERE thinking about... I considered prostitution but it just wasn't relevant and I wasn't sure if I could go through with writing it. I hate those stories where Ryou gets raped, poor little guy!

Rachel Dracon - chomps on muffin Yay! Another new reviewer. Thank you.  
Yes they are a bunch of assholes but again they will probably be redeemed later on.

Sami - Coool thanks! I am aware of the whole Ryou's mother in a car crash thing but I've combined this slightly with a movie where the main character's mother committed suicide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou touched his lips for what was the umpteenth time that morning as he hung the washing on the balcony railing and the eight fifteen train whistled past five minutes late. He could still taste Bakura's lips and remember his unique scent that lingered beneath the usual reek of beer and cigarettes. The night before had been so strange, he wondered if it had all been a dream but the wad of cash Marik had reluctantly given him proved him otherwise. So if that had been real then his time with Bakura had been real! Ryou smiled with reassurance at the memory. That had been the best kiss he had ever had, even it did only last for about a second. He'd never actually kissed another man before and his only similar experiences had been a few awkward dates when he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't gay. What a waste of time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura stomped around the game shop store room that he had secretly moved into without Ryou's knowledge. It was warmer than the streets, he was too angry with his friends to stay with them and going home was out of the question. So this was what he was reduced to? Squatting in a derelict shop worrying about a boss he shouldn't have kissed!

That was his other problem. He had always been attracted to Ryou. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was his first positive influence, maybe it was because Ryou was the only person who didn't treat him like shit or maybe he just thought his accent was sexy. Either way, he had spent all of the previous day trying to keep his hands of the boy and it was going to lead to trouble. He'd either get fired if it turned out Ryou didn't like him that way or beaten up by his other friends when they found out. Stupid rock! Stupid hard place!

"You're in early." said a voice behind him and Bakura spun around to see Ryou standing in the doorway. Thankfully the other teen was smiling.

"Well you know me. Dedicated worker." Bakura said. There was a pause and both boys burst out laughing at the comment.

"I've missed you." said Ryou quietly a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Yeah well, I missed you too." said Bakura who feeling happier every second. Ryou smiled at him shyly and Bakura felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him again, harder this time, perhaps holding him close as he tasted those lips. He knew there would be consequences, that other people would disagree but his last thought as he leaned to capture Ryou's lips was 'screw those bastards'.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Marik who had silently sauntered into the office.  
The two other boys jump back from each other and Bakura mentally cursed that arsehole for interrupting, he had been so close!

"Oh! Hi Marik." cried Ryou turning bright red with embarrassment. "How did you get in here?"

"You left the door wide open, brat." said Marik scornfully and walked outside,  
beckoning for the boy to follow. "I see you're working hard." he said with a hint of sarcasm when they were in the main part of the shop.

"Marik, I was just..."

"I'm not interested in your personal life, Ryou. Funny though, I thought you were seeing Anzu with the way she was flashing you the other night."

"You saw that!" cried Ryou, shocked.

"Bit hard not to see her, the stupid slut. But anyway, I've got another delivery for you tonight. You think you're up to it?"

"Sure. After all we need the money." said Ryou.

"We?"

"Well Bakura's a part of this business too, Marik."

"Whatever. Just be there. My sister's going to be there so try to be discreet." said Marik and left.

Bakura came out and watched him drive away. "Now's our chance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We are so going to get ourselves killed!" said Ryou as he made his way back from Marik's place. Bakura had met up with him on the way and the younger boy was freaking out again.

"Relax Ry, he'll never notice that we faked the drugs." Bakura reassured.

"What exactly did you put in that stuff?"

"I just ground up some vitamin tablets. It's the only thing I could think of that wouldn't kill the users and didn't have sugar in them."

"He'll still noticed though."

"Oh shut up! Come to the shop with me I've got something to show you that might cheer you up."

They made their way through the now empty streets until they finally saw the shop adorned with a large neon sign on the roof that several of the thugs that Bakura knew struggling to get in place.

"It was 'supposed' to be finished by now but you can't trust that lot to do anything"  
said Bakura, exasperated. "Get a bloody move on you idiots!"

"Hey! This thing is fucking heavy!" Malik shouted back "I thought this was supposed to be 'your' job!"

"Yeah but you're the one training to be an electrician!" Bakura yelled.

"OK I've almost got it!" said Malik. There was a loud buzzing sound and the sign flickered to life in a flurry of blues and greens.

"Oh! Kura it's amazing!" cried Ryou happily.

"You're amazing." Bakura whispered and pulled the younger boy into a long bruising kiss, their tongues battled frantically in the dangerous shadows, unseen by anyone. 


	7. Injury

Chapter Seven

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hi there. Sorry sorry sorry. I know it's been months but the writer's block monster has been attacking this story for months now. Not to mention having four bits of coursework and four mock exams in a really really tiny amount of time. Damn college! Anyway thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is quite short but the story will get more interesting in later chapters and Anzu's going to cause some MAJOR problems later and you'll find out why Ryou's dad hates Bakura so much. So please bear with me and enjoy chapter seven of My Beautiful Game Shop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou staggered back against the bathroom wall. Over in the next room, dinner guests laughed and chatted about goodness knows what while Marik had ushered him away from the guests and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. Well, Marik always liked risks and Ryou was pretty certain none of those people he had been eating with were going help him. The beatings would continue every week if he didn't pay the stolen money back, Marik had been very clear about that. He was just glad that Isis had been there, otherwise he'd have been a dead man. For some reason that Ryou wasn't sure about, Marik had done his utmost to keep his whole mob identity a secret from his sister. He stared at his battered reflection and tried to clean himself up the best he could and winced with pain as the cold water touched the bruises on his face.  
Bakura was going to go mental. He straightened his shirt collar and snuck out unnoticed by anyone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell happened to you?" his father cried worriedly, sitting up in bed.

"I...er...got mugged on the way home." Ryou lied.

"Well, did you call the police!"

"No point, they're too damn incompetent, and besides they don't like immigrants."

"But you can't let then get away with that! That's it! I don't want you wandering around alone at night, no matter what that crazy cousin of yours wants!"

"I know dad." Ryou replied.

"Pegasus called, he invited you to another of his business parties on Saturday. I doubt you'll want to go now though."

"No. I'll go. He probably wants a progress report."

"You need to see a doctor! Those guys really tore you up."

"It looks worse than it is, dad. Stop worrying."

"You know I can't do that."

"Dad? We're opening the shop in a few days. I'm planning a sort of grand opening party. It would mean a lot to me if you came."

"Well, I don't know about that, Ryou. But I'll try? Who's we?"

"Bakura's been helping me out with the renovations."

"WHAT!" the old man shouted and immediately collapsed into a coughing fit!  
"What's that little bastard doing back here?"

"Dad! Don't call him that!"

"Why not he's bad news! I don't want you seeing him again!"

"Dad! I'm eighteen. You can't stop me seeing my friends any more!"

"I can't believe you gave that boy work! He'll probably rob the place for all it's worth!"

"Bakura is not a robber, dad!" (A/N - oh the irony) shouted Ryou "I trust him! Why can't you!" and he stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Another long walk in the cold to the suburban nightmare that was his uncle's house.  
What if Marik was going to be there? He'd get another beating that was for sure or worse, Ryou shuddered, he could get molested by Anzu again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Bakura! Isn't that your boyfriend over there?" sneered Malik as he pointed at the white haired boy across the street. "Ooh and look, he's limping! Someone's been busy!"

"Shut the fuck up! He's not my boyfriend and besides even if I was... hey! What do you mean he's limping?" yelled Bakura angrily.

"See for yourself." said Honda. "Either someone's been pounding him pretty hard or they've finally taken some initiative and mugged that little faggot!"

"Hey! I know you don't like gay and British people, Honda, but that's going too far"  
shouted Bakura starting to run across the street.

"Don't say you've changed your mind! If you didn't feel the same way then why did go to that Japanese Nationalist march with me?" but the speech was wasted . Bakura had already gone.

Ryou looked and visibly tensed as he saw his friend running towards him. He looked at the ground hoping that his long hair would cover the multitude of bruises he had been given.

"Hey Ry, what are ya doing out at this time of night?" said Bakura.

"I was just heading over to Pegasus'." said Ryou focusing intently on the pavement.

"You know it's not easy to have a conversation with you if you don't look at me." said his friend sternly and gently cupped Ryou's chin and tilted his head upwards. "HE did this to you didn't he!"

Ryou nodded sadly.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" the older boy screamed.

"Don't say things like that! I won't let you go to jail because of me!" cried Ryou.

"Is he going to be at your uncle's?" growled Bakura. Another nod. "I'm going with you then. If he has a problem, let him settle it with me!" He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and half led half dragged him towards Pagasus' house. No one, not even that blonde psycho of a drug lord was going to mess with HIS Ryou... 


	8. Deception

Chapter Eight

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Yes! I'm back on track! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. You guys are great.

Big thank you's to ladywolfTerri, Dark Magian Girl Hikaru and Dark Angel of Fire Ice for being so patient and supportive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh there you are, darling!" said Cecilia as she poked her head around the front door "Pegasus was beginning to think you weren't going to show." she glanced at Bakura curiously "And who is this?"

"Oh sorry, this is Bakura, aunt Cecilia, my friend and business partner." said Ryou and smiled at his older doppelganger a light blush spreading to his cheeks.

"Oh that's nice, dear. Well, come on in, don't want you two freezing to death out here." said the sweet natured woman and ushered them in.

Bakura immediately spotted Marik sitting back on the couch with the utmost confidence and laid back charm as he talked to several other people in the room. He snarled quietly. How dare that bastard hurt Ryou and carry on as if nothing had happened! Then another man with white hair and a freaky purple suit stood up and welcomed them. Later on he found out that this was Ryou's uncle who had left him in charge of the game shop. He also met some cold arsehole called Kaiba and some dice crazed man whore called Devlin. There were a few other people but Bakura had immediately forgotten their names, they were all weird and British sounding. He tried his best to keep up with the conversation but soon found that he was out of his depth.  
He didn't know anything about the stock market or international business affairs and from the looks of it Ryou was pretty bored too. Marik kept sending threatening looks in his and Ryou's direction which Bakura was none too happy about. Then there was a girl about his age at the other end of the table that kept on giving his crush the eye which he was none too happy about either. It was altogether a very depressing evening so he went outside into the back garden. He was in serious need of a cigarette.

Bakura sat down on the wrought iron bench and carefully made himself a roll up. I probably about time that he quit smoking but that just wasn't the way his personality worked. One drop of pure nicotine could make a person's heart explode in their chest but knowing him that still wouldn't be enough to satisfy his cravings. He sighed and lit up. It was then that he noticed that the girl had followed him outside.

"Aren't you going to give me a drag?" she asked sweetly.

"You sure your dad won't mind?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well aren't you charming! And for your information he's not my dad. I'm Anzu by the way."

"Bakura."

"Nice to meet you, Bakura."

"Whatever."

"So you're Ryou's friend?"

"No, I'm the milk man, of course I'm his fucking friend."

"All right! I was only asking." Anzu smiled. "So how's his business venture going? I'm not really up to date with all those suits talking shop."

"Pretty good so far. We open on Saturday. Ryou's put a lot into it." said Bakura proudly.

"I should think so. His whole future in this family depends on it, in more ways than one..." said Anzu.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the game shop is like a sort of challenge Pegasus set him. If he's successful,  
he'll move on to bigger things, more important business ventures. Then we'll probably get married, you know, keep the family going."

"You what!" Bakura snarled.

"Didn't he tell you? I'd have thought it was an obvious decision. Money and culture wise. It's all been planned."

"Isn't that like incest or something?" said Bakura, disappointment and sorrow filling him up inside.

"No, it's all perfectly legal and decent. And besides, who else would he marry in this shit hole."

"You're right." said Bakura, finding it hard to suppress his emotions. "Please excuse me." he stubbed out his cigarette and stomped back inside.

Fuck! He banged his head against the wall. How could he have been so stupid.  
Chasing after some kid who was already taken! Idiot! He was so embarrassed! He glanced at the living room door where Ryou and the others were laughing and enjoying themselves. The only thing that came to mind was escape. He would just slip out quietly and never bother Ryou again maybe find an old squat or a hostel to stay the night. He was about to make his way to the hall when the older man who was Ryou's uncle stepped out.

"Oh hello." he said. "Bakura, wasn't it?"

"That's right." said the younger man.

"Ryou-boy's spoken quite highly of you." said Pegasus "You seem like a strong lad and pretty shrewd too if what I've heard is correct. What would you say to an extra job, boy?"

"Depends what job." Bakura growled, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just a few ... bailiff jobs I need done."

"What? Like taking away people's TVs?" said Bakura.

"Something like that. It's part time so you can still work at the game shop and the pay is reasonable."

"Thanks but I'm really not interested." said Bakura.

"Oh and Ryou mentioned something about you needing a place to stay. I have an empty apartment in Mishuku you could rent, should you accept the job that is."

Bakura turned around in the doorway. He was tempted, even though he knew the job meant something far more violent than simple evictions and confiscation. "I'll think about it." he said quietly and slipped out. 


	9. Threatened Dreams

Chapter Nine - Threatened Dream

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hey thank you so much for reviewing. Guess that Anzu part got you pretty riled up! I won't give away anything yet so I'll just say "Don't Panic!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou was almost sick with worry. It was Thursday already and Bakura still hadn't shown up for work that week. He just didn't understand why and was beginning to imagine all kinds of terrible possibilities. What if he'd been hurt by muggers or street gangs or, even worse, by his father. Bakura had never said anything about his domestic situation but it didn't take a genius to figure out that his dad had been beating him while they were in high school.

Not only that but they were supposed to be opening the shop in two days. Ryou was coping but he knew he couldn't manage on his own, especially since Marik had stopped by twice that week and leaving him in an even worse state every time. He was coming again that morning and his car was pulling up outside. Ryou didn't think he could take it this time as his insane cousin sauntered in and grinned at him maniacally.

"Hi there, Ryou. Did you miss me?" he smirked "You don't by any chance have my money today, you thieving little brat!"

"Marik! I really can't handle this!" Ryou whimpered "I'm on my own, this week and you have no idea how hard it is to fix this place up with you out break my legs all the time!"

"Oh! You're in for it now, mister! I don't care if your little boyfriend left you! That doesn't make you exempt from your payments, brat!" Marik screamed angrily.

"Just give my two days. And if I can't pay you back the money by then, you can take the shop, okay?" said Ryou desperately.

"What? This shit hole! Don't make me laugh." said Marik. "I have a better idea. If you don't pay up in two days, I'll take the shop and then I'll take you, brat."

"What?" Ryou cried.

"You heard me. I'm going to make you my personal slave, if I don't decided to kill you, that is." Marik growled. "I'll even let that boyfriend you hide behind to watch, if I can convince Pegasus to give him the day off."

"What? Bakura's working for Pegasus?" Ryou cried joyfully.

"Shut up! I'm threatening you here!" shouted Marik "I'm going to make your life so miserable you'll be begging for death when I'm done!"

"Please! Where is he? You have to tell me!" shouted Ryou.

"He's living in the Mishuku district on 93rd, apartment 12B. Now shut up and take your punishment like a man!" said Marik and punched him squarely in the jaw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryou struggled to get off the bus, wincing with pain at the many cuts and bruises all over him. He limped over to the tower block he was now faced with. It wasn't as nice as his own home, but it was liveable and was mainly filled with students, he guessed from the parties being held on every floor. He rushed up to his destination, the lift was broken so he very painfully climbed the stairs.

Bakura heard a knock on the door of his new apartment. He groaned. He hadn't told any of his friends where he was so it was either Pegasus giving him another job beating up squatters or that weird old lady from next door complaining about the noise. He wasn't in the mood for either. However it turned out to be far, far worse in his eyes as he answered the door and saw Ryou almost dying on the carpet.

"Ryou? Oh shit! Ryou!" he shouted and dragged the exhausted boy inside all of his anger melting away as he laid eyes on the broken boy and was replaced by fear and guilt. 'It's all my fault! I should never have left him alone with that creep!' he thought frantically.

"Kura?" Ryou whispered gently.

"Yes, Ry? What is it? Did he hurt you again!" Bakura cried.

"Why did you leave?" said Ryou, his large brown eyes filling with tears.

"I was just angry at myself. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I let you get hurt!"

"Why?"

"Well, when I found out you were engaged I flipped out. I felt so stupid, I should have realised you were out of my league. And I was angry at you for not telling me and making a fool of myself."

"Kura, what are you talking about?" asked Ryou looking up at him from his spot on the floor, plagued with confusion.

"You and Anzu. But I'm cool with that now. I understand why you did it. And if you can ever forgive me, I'd still like us to be friends."

"No, Kura, seriously, what the hell are you on about?"

"You getting engaged to Anzu."

"WHAT!" Ryou shouted and looked like he was about to throw up. "Who the hell told you that?"

"She did."

"We are not getting married, Kura. Trust me, the day I marry Anzu will be about a millions years after hell freezes over!" Ryou cried "She's a damn liar, don't believe anything she says."

Bakura looked angry for a moment but then it hit him that Ryou was still free and single and a huge grin plastered across his face, his first genuine smile for a long time.  
"So if you don't love Anzu, does that mean..."

"I love you." Ryou cried happily "I love you, Kura! I've always loved you."

"I love you too." said Bakura and leaned down to capture the other boy's lips with his own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Oh it's a cliffy! It's a cliffy! I'm very sorry that I lapsed into a bit of comedy back there but that's just my style.  
So anyway. Should I write a lemon? I'm crap at them but I'll try if enough people ask me to. Thanks again.  
The Oddity. 


End file.
